


sunrise

by larryballsack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, alternate uinverse, bit angsty, bit angsty lots fluffy, i dont know, i seriously do not know what this is, im so sorry if this sucks, it's basically just a timeline of whatever, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lil bit of sexy time but it's all fluffy and shit and not very detailed so..., lourry, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryballsack/pseuds/larryballsack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves louis a lot, has since forever i guess... (i really have no idea what this is it's basically kind of a timeline of harry's pov throughout the band's success and him and louis...??)</p>
<p> whatever. it's a bit over 3k of random headcannon shit (that's the disclaimer, too. it's not real.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

louis’s smile is like sunshine. and without sunshine, the moon wouldn’t glow, flowers wouldn’t grow, and the world would cease to exist. that’s how important and beautiful louis’s smile is to harry. he loves his little teeth that shine bright when he laughs, loves how the bottom teeth are a bit crooked. harry thinks it gives louis’s smile character, something to be remembered by.

but of course, louis has many things that allow him to easily make an impression on everyone. his light yet bold voice, painted with a classic doncaster accent that sets him apart from anyone else. the way his eyes light up when he talks about football or his family or the band (or harry). louis’s small, curvy body that somehow holds enough energy to excite a room full of people practically dead on their feet. he’s just so amazing and wonderful and lovely, harry can hardly believe his luck.

they first met in the toilets at the xfactor, and harry had completely lost his head when he saw the beautiful boy. he of course made a total and utter fool of himself, tripping over his own feet and bumping into the older boy at the sinks. he remembers how louis had stumbled with him, but caught his left elbow and right forearm and let a breathy laugh slip between his smile. “oops,” harry had muttered, blushing from head to toe, thinking of how he had completely embarrassed himself and that the gorgeous boy holding him steady will surely have a terrible opinion of the curly headed sixteen year old idiot. “hi,” he answered, finally removing his hands once he was sure the other boy wouldn’t fall over, leaving harry’s skin tingling and warm. 

when they were put together as a band, harry crouched to the ground, shock and elation and adrenalin pumping through his body. he remembers standing up and rushing over to louis, who was turned towards him already, and lifting him up and spinning him around. he was so overcome with emotions that he didn’t even think about the fact that they’re hardly closer than acquaintances, having only spoken in the bathroom and when louis asked for harry’s autograph (which harry thought was very silly, because he wanted louis to win, that is, if he didn’t…). louis took it in stride and wrapped himself around harry and the younger boy felt as light as air.

from then on, it was louis and harry, harry and louis; two peas in a pod, two birds of a feather. the two were inseparable, the best friends you’d ever see. harry happened to have an utterly stupid, massive crush on his best friend, as well, but whatever. he didn’t see how louis could possibly like him back. he was awkward and gangly and his voice was so slow and deep and didn’t fit his body, that, by the way, was still growing. but louis was perfect. he was bright and cheerful and so brave and strong and lovely, always playing the leader role in their new little group of friends that happened to be on the bloody xfactor.

the first time they kissed was during a silly game of truth or dare amongst a group of various xfactor friends two weeks before the final. cher had smuggled in some cheap booze, and everyone was feeling a little light and bubbly, some more than others (niall). someone suggested the strange idea of having game partners, and so harry and louis were unspokenly paired together. this ended in a beautiful disaster, of course, because niall and liam, one drunk and the other sensibly sober, dared harry and louis to kiss. harry felt like throwing up, because this was going to ruin everything and louis would know how he felt, surely, and leave him. except louis leaned in with a lazy smirk on his face and kissed harry right on the lips. it was like the entire world snapped into place and everything that didn’t make sense suddenly did, and louis’s lips on his own was the answer to everything, was everything, for the entirety of six seconds.

harry told louis about his crush two days after the kiss. harry had tried to brush the kiss off as just mates being stupid and having fun, but he ended up coming off distant and less touchy-happy-feely with his best friend. louis and harry were sitting together on louis’s bed watching tarzan on harry’s laptop whilst the other boys were out of the room. louis had been laughing at his comparison of harry to young tarzan, young with shaggy hair and floppy, uncoordinated limbs. harry argued back that he would turn into a sexy wild man with a toned body that everyone would want. they laughed (and harry cried) through the film till the end. when jane kissed tarzan, harry tensed up at louis’s side, so louis turned to the younger boy and confronted him. 

“what’s wrong, hazza? you’ve been acting a bit off.” something close to fear flashed in the older boy’s eyes as he said, “is it because of the kiss? it was just a dare, i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i-” “no, no it’s alright,” harry interrupted. “it’s not that i just… i thought it would make things awkward between us… like, best mates don’t just kiss each other, right?” louis fidgeted with the blanket covering them, the film completely forgotten. “no, yeah, you’re right,” he answered. “i just, i guess i thought we’re different, y’know? i thought, maybe…” and harry couldn’t handle louis being upset or confused any longer, so he took every ounce of courage he had and stumbled out, “i didn’t want you to know how much i like you, because i thought it would ruin our friendship. i don’t want to lose you.” by the time harry looked up several seconds (maybe hours, who knows) later, louis was smiling at him with an unfamiliar warmth in his features. “and how much do you like me, harry?” he asked cheekily. harry blushed and muttered, “a lot, really.” and then louis was laughing, and harry was terrified until louis was laughing against his lips, and that was it, really. that was all he needed.

the rest of that night involved lots of smiling, sweet-nothings, and, of course, snogging (lots and lots of snogging). louis had asked harry to be his boyfriend in the darkness of their small room, and harry had once again blushed and giggled like a love-struck schoolgirl who could hardly believe his luck. and when they placed third in the finals, louis gave the band a pep talk backstage and held harry’s hand as the younger boy failed to hold back his tears. after everything was worked out with simon and the label, the boys were all pleasantly buzzing, hopeful and confident that it wasn’t the last of one direction.

around a month or two later, after lots of work and business, louis and harry found a flat together. they had talked about moving in with each other after xfactor even before they were in an official relationship. but then it was happening and they were actually unloading boxes into their new luxurious home together. harry couldn’t contain himself as he repeated the action of lifting and spinning louis around in their new kitchen and kissing him against the counter. 

that night was one of harry’s favourites… ever. as they lay together on their new mattress in their big, shiny bedroom, louis curled around harry, being the big spoon even though harry was at least a few inches taller than the older boy by then. harry was so content and happy and comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms, he couldn’t do anything but sigh as louis kissed his way down his neck, nuzzling his messy curls. when louis squeezed him a little tighter and whispered “i love you” into his ear, harry’s heart stopped, as well as his lungs and his body and his brain. of course he knew he loved louis. he always kind of knew. and it was no surprise that the older boy loved him, but they hadn’t exactly said it yet, not out loud to each other. now it was out there and ringing in his ear and his heart, so he turned around in louis’s arms and kissed him hard and long, because damn did he love this boy. he loves him so much it hurts. “i love you so much it hurts, lou,” harry muttered against louis’s lips, and he felt the other boy’s smile widen as they kissed themselves to sleep.

the first time louis and harry made love, harry could have just died of happiness. they had fooled around before, hand jobs, blow jobs, etcetera, but they hadn’t gone all the way yet. louis wanted to take it slow, with harry having only just turned seventeen. but he was ready, he was so ready to have louis in every way possible. it was a quiet night and the moon was full and bright, and they had just gotten back from a date at one of their favourite restaurants. louis had laid harry down on their bed and asked if he was sure he was ready and told him they would stop if harry wanted. 

they had undressed in a bit of a frenzy, but when it came time, louis was slow and careful, trailing kisses down harry’s torso and thighs. he opened him up slowly and steadily with his delicate fingers, making sure harry was alright and telling him how good he was, how he was such a good and lovely boy. harry had gasped and his whole body clenched tight as louis entered him, still so slow and gentle. “relax sweetheart, if it hurts we can stop-” “no, ‘m fine, keep going,” harry interrupted. “okay… relax, just feel, i’m right here, i love you,” louis said, petting at harry’s hips and kissing the corner of his mouth. “love you,” harry murmured, breathing heavily as louis pushed in. eventually louis found a rhythm, and then harry’s prostate, and harry felt like he was going to explode. after they had both hit their climax, louis pulled out, but pulled harry even closer, kissing him everywhere he could reach without moving or letting go. harry felt like he was on a cloud, and he couldn’t remember a time he had ever been happier than that moment.

when management told them they couldn’t come out and that their images needed to be arranged, giving louis a girlfriend and harry a seductive womanizer appearance, harry had shed a few tears into louis’s chest as the older boy stroked his hair whilst they cuddled on the couch. “it’s not fair,” the younger boy murmured against the fabric of louis’s shirt. “i know babe, i know. but we’ll make it, i know we will, because we’ve already made it this far. i love you, sweetheart; love you so much,” louis replied, squeezing harry closer to his chest and kissing his head.

that first year went by in a blur, going on the xfactor tour, recording and releasing their first single, and having it land number one in the uk… it was incredible, an absolute fantasy. and the fact that harry got to do it all with his best mates and his boyfriend made it all that much better. when their first album hit number one, harry was astounded and he called up everyone in his family to tell them the news. he and the lads had celebrated and gotten massively drunk together, and they all stayed up till they were partially sober around three in the morning, talking just like they did in the bungalow all those months ago. 

america was insane. absolutely bloody insane, because harry never dreamed he’d have this many fans, let alone from another country across the fucking ocean. they toured around to small places, just getting the news out that the soon to be world’s biggest boyband is there. they got to open for big time rush, which was incredible, and his boyfriend was there by his side throughout all of it. some of the fans even started commenting on their “bromance”, calling them “larry stylinson”, which was just bloody insane. 

of course this didn’t last long, because management stepped in and introduced eleanor to america, and apparently harry had introduced eleanor to louis. his louis. their first public appearance, harry had hugged louis tighter than ever, not wanting to let him go and pretend to be in a relationship with someone else. it hurt; it hurt worse than not being able to come out to all the fans who deserved to know the real them. but he knew louis had it equally as bad, if not worse, because he actually had to go about the pretending to be in love with someone who isn’t harry. harry can see the way it tears him apart, leaves him tired and dull; he’s seen it from the very beginning, and he hasn’t been able to do a thing about it besides be there for his boyfriend when he comes home and hold him tight.

the up all night tour was when things really kicked off. things were incredible, the fans were incredible, the rush of it all was just absolutely incredible. they got to travel across europe and america, and the band’s success was skyrocketing. of course with success comes fame, and while fame has it’s benefits, there are always people trying to make you see the ugly thoughts inside their heads. when certain people or reports dogged harry about being a womanizer and a slut and some other really dreadful things that absolutely weren’t true, louis was always there to kiss him and set his mind straight (ha ha, no pun intended). and he was always there for louis to do the same thing, because harry loves louis more than anything in the world, and anything that takes away the light in his eyes and smile should be banished straight to hell immediately, as far as harry’s concerned. he hates how personally louis takes everything, and he hates how louis tries to be strong and brave when harry can see beyond the mask, can see how much it actually hurts.

it killed harry to be made into someone he wasn’t. he had to “date” several girls for the advantage of the media, and it tore him apart to look like some scum who treated every girl he saw with disrespect whilst he had a boyfriend he couldn’t show to the world. he hated how it brought him and louis down just that much more. they had to work just that much harder to keep it together and not blow the whole facade. louis and harry had discussed how they both just wanted to out themselves to the world and show who they really are and who they really love. management is management for a reason, though, so they must be doing what they think is right by keeping the couple in hiding for a while longer. 

no matter though, because harry and louis were still so very much in love and strong. they even got matching tattoos, because louis was joking around about them being “the ultimate lifelong bond”. he shouldn’t have been so surprised when harry dragged him into a tattoo shop and they got the ship and compass. from then on, the tattoos were frequent and began littering each of the boys’ skin. harry loved it, seeing it as a way to express himself anywhere, everywhere, all the time, even when he couldn’t say what he wanted out loud. of course the fans caught on, and he tells himself that it wasn’t about that, but he secretly loves that they believe in his and louis’s relationship. (he also loves to use louis’s tattoos as an excuse to mark his body in lovebites, but that’s beside the point.)

the take me home album release and tour was even more wonderful. their new album was closer to the style they wanted, and the fans seemed to get even more enthusiastic about the band. it was all wonderful, and harry and louis were still fighting through the struggle to not kiss or touch each other in public. with their release of their first ever film came even more hype about the band. harry loves that the film can help the world see how they all really are outside the media. their third album is bloody brilliant. harry and the lads contributed to the songs more than ever, the music style was drifting more in the direction they all like, and the lyrics have deeper, truer meanings. some of the songs were definitely written with each other in mind, because why write lyrics that aren’t true? louis and harry are going to use every outlet they can to show their love. 

because the world deserves to know how much louis is loved. harry wants to show his boyfriend off to anyone and everyone that will look or listen. louis is this unearthly radiant light beam that shines proud and brilliantly. why should someone so beautiful and wonderful have to hide who he is? why should he have to fake his way through the best times of his life just so some people won’t have to think about the fact that he’s in love with another man? it’s ridiculous, harry thinks. harry knows this isn’t what his boyfriend deserves, but if anything, louis deserves the world and the moon and the stars. and he would deserve the sun as well, but in harry’s mind louis is the sun. louis is the reason he gets up every day and who he wants to fall asleep next to every night.

one day he knows they’ll be free. then the world will see; they’ll wake up one day and the sun will be shining brighter than usual and everything for harry and louis will be wonderful and lovely and real. it won’t be a sunset, the world collapsing because two boyband members happen to be in love with each other. it will be a sunrise, brightening the future for them and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at 17yrharold. umm i just thought of this and wrote it and it turned into something weird... idk what else to say.. thanks for reading, sorry if my british shit sucks, im not british but i tried so... yeah.. it's unedited and impulsive and wierd im sorry i guess. ?/??


End file.
